This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The NAFLD Database will collect information that will enable critical hypotheses pertinent to the etiology, pathogenesis, and natural history of NAFLD to be tested. These include: The severity and rate of progression of NAFLD is related to alcohol consumption, to body mass index, to dietary calorie consumption, to physical activity, to the presence and severity of diabetes. The history of NAFLD includes progression to cirrhosis without histological features of NAFLD (cryptogenic cirrhosis). The risk for the development of NAFLD and NASH in overweight/obese individuals is greater in Hispanic and Caucasian racial/ethnic groups than in African American or Asian groups and a family history of liver disease is more frequently associated with more advanced or more rapidly progressive NAFLD.